


It's always sunny with TOMORROW X TOGETHER

by hueningsmole



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Sitcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueningsmole/pseuds/hueningsmole
Summary: TXT exist and they are chaotic





	It's always sunny with TOMORROW X TOGETHER

Soobin laid in bed, covering his ears with his pillow as Beomgyu sleep talked.

"MOM. MOM. MOM." Beomgyu wailed as he turned to his side. 

Soobin's bloodshot eyes looked at the bottom of the top bunk as the hour passed. He soon saw the sun creep up from the blinds. 

"Oh it's six a.m already?" Kai said as he attempted to sit up before his head hit the ceiling. "Ouch."

"Kai. Go to sleep." Soobin said in a monotone voice.

Taehyun spoke up, "If he goes to sleep he won't wake up till mid day."

"I can wake up earlier!" Huening Kai frowned before starting to bicker with Taehyun.

"CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP."

Everyone turned to the frustrated yell that came from the bottom bunk.

"I had enough!" Yeonjun sat up. "That's it, I want my own room."

Soobin frowned, "I do too hyung, but BigHit won't pay for a larger dorm till later."

"How do you know?" Yeonjun huffed, crossing him arms.

"I asked." Soobin said before he heard his members get offended and went back to covering his ears with a pillow. 

(Cue theme)

Yeonjun and Soobin sat on the couch on the laptop. The window tab was open to apartments and houses in Seoul, Republic of Korea.

"Ah, everything is so expensive." Yeonjun laid his head back. 

Taehyun rolled his eyes from the floor, where he currently sat finishing his homework. "Of course it is. It's Seoul. If you want cheaper places look outside of this area. Like Bundang-gu." 

Yeonjun perked up, "Great idea, Taehyun! Soobin, you heard the man, look up Bundang-gu!!!" 

Soobin quickly typed the area down on google before clicking on renting websites. Yeonjun and Taehyun looked over his shoulder as he scrolled.

"What about that one?" Yeonjun pointed at the villa. "It's within our budget, it has 2 bedrooms, and it has a bus stop nearby. "

"We can get to the BigHit building in 40 minutes if we rent a car." Soobin added. "Of course, you drive." 

Taehyun let out a laugh as he shook his head. "I can't believe BigHit is letting you guys do this." 

"I can't believe we didn't think of it sooner!" Yeonjun grinned as he high fived Soobin. "Contact the landlord right now!"

Soobin nodded as he took out his phone.

-

"Well guys, this is it." Yeonjun said outside the building, holding his arms up as a way to show off his new living quarters. Soobin stood on his right side, holding the last of his suitcases. "Welcome to my beautiful new home."

Soobin coughed, "You mean OUR beautiful new home."

"This is crazy, you guys should have just stayed with us at the dorm instead of wasting your own money." Kai said walking up the stairs behind Yeonjun.

"And hear Beomgyu scream at night? Pass." The oldest said while Beomgyu let out a complain.

"Plus, this place is awesome." Soobin lifted up the suitcases and followed the rest of the gang. "I really think we can thrive out here. And I won't have to worry about Taehyun hogging the shower anymore."

Yeonjun nodded, "The rule is there for a reason."

"I know!"

"Yet you never follow it." Beomgyu added while they reached their destination.

"You guys will be back to complaining about my shower hogging soon enough. You guys aren't ready to live alone. You won't hack it out here. "

"Oh yeah." Yeonjun turned to Taehyun. "You want to bet? There's people my age living alone."

"But those people aren't you. Hyung, you are way too attached to us to just leave us like this."

"Okay, Taehyun. So if Soobin and I can live here for two weeks, then you have to pay our rent for an entire year."

Taehyun thought about it as Yeonjun unlocked the door. "Deal. And if you don't, you have to sleep in bed with one of the BTS members for a whole week."

Beomgyu burst out laughing,as Kai let out a snort.

Soobin placed the suitcases by the entrance, confused. "Why are you laughing Beomgyu? You already slept in the same bed as Taehyung once when you fell asleep at their dorm."

Beomgyu slowly stopped laughing as the others stared at him, "Yeah…"

Soobin turned to Taehyun, "You know what? You got a bet." 

-

Yeonjun sat on the small dining room table that came with the villa, pouring himself some water while waiting for Soobin to finish making dinner. 

"Won't last a month? Taehyun is insane. This place is paradise!"

Soobin turned to him while serving the food, "We can really stretch out, you know?"

"It's quite, it's calm. It's not like the dorm where everything is so stressful, you know?"

Soobin nodded as Yeonjun continued.

"When was the last time that we had a home-cooked meal?"

"I-, I actually don't remember." Soobin placed the plates on the table and sat down.

"Well, my friend, let's dig in." 

Both boys start taking bites out of their meals as they converse.

"Oh my god. Soobin-ah, this is incredible."

Soobin leans his head back, giggling, "Thank you hyung, I worked so hard on it. I call it: Soobin's famous kimchi fried rice."

Yeonjun burst out laughing, "Okay, well, I don't think it's famous…I mean, I have known you for a while and I never heard of it."

"So, what should we do after dinner?" Soobin switched the topic.

Yeonjun finished chewing before answering,"Uh...well, the T.V isn't hooked up yet, so we can't watch T.V."

"Taehyun and Beomgyu aren't here so we have no homework to help with…"

"There's basically nothing to do…"

"Right."

Both boys stayed quiet for a moment before Yeonjun spoke up "You know what we should do?"

"Hm?"

"Let's just get a goodnight sleep. We haven't had one of those in a while."

Soobin smiled and nodded, "That's a good idea!"

The two continued eating before Soobin heard a noise; the fire alarm chirped. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Yeonjun asked. The alarm chirped again.

"The chirping sound."

"I don't hear it. Probably a smoke detector or something." 

Soobin stopped and looked around before continuing to eat. "Right, yeah, no big deal."

Yeonjun nodded before he lifted his cup, " To a great night's sleep?"

"To a great night's sleep!" Soobin agreed and toasted with him.

-

As Yeonjun laid in bed he started to hear a low hissing sound, his eyes slowly opening as he looked around his room. His own room. Wow, he has his own room. He still couldn't believe it. Yeonjun attempted to close his eyes again but the hissing sound kept him awake.

Meanwhile, Soobin sat on his bed, his eye twitching as the chirping sound continued. In any other situation, the sound would have been drowned out by the city noises or by Beomgyu's talking and Kai laughing at 2 a.m. But now that Soobin was alone in a quieter area, the sound kept him alert and awake.

-

Soobin opens his eyes to look at the clock, his eyes going wide at how late he woke up, he quickly got out of bed and dressed. Without Taehyun, he always woke up late. Soobin had started to depend on the younger to wake him up on time.

When he walked out of his room, he saw Yeonjun looking out the window with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Good morning."

"Hi." Soobin said half asleep. "Did you hear the noise at night?"

"The boiler? It was like a jet engine all night."

Soobin sat down next to the older, rubbing his eyes." I didn't get any sleep at all last night, you know? Everything was much louder. Louder than Beomgyu."

"Much louder." 

"Are you sure you didn't hear the chirping noise?"

"No, I didn't hear it."

"It was driving me nuts."

"Yeah, the hissing was driving me nuts. I didn't know Taehyun was in the vents." Yeonjun laughed.

Soobin shook his head before he spoke, "Let's go already. "

-

Soobin and Yeonjun stood side by side on the crowded bus, sharing Soobin's earphones. The bus ride would be long, and so the boys started to play some tunes.

"So, I'm thinking, we listen to Bebe Rexha." 

"Oh, her again?"

"It's going to be a long ride…"

Yeonjun scrunched up his face, "Yeah, well, I was thinking more, like, Travis Scott." 

"Okay, but it's Monday. Which is usually my music day when we all…"

Yeonjun interrupt him, "Right. That was cool and all when it took us like, 10 minutes or so to get to work. Now it's only us two and it takes an hour. So I'm thinking, maybe more my thing. "

Soobin frowned, "You know, here's an idea. We both listen to our music alone?"

Yeonjun looked down, quietly. "Alright."

"Cool." Soobin said taking back his earphone.

"Cool."

-

Half an hour into the bus drive a girl taped Soobin's shoulder. He looked down at her. "Hi?"

"Hey, you must be new to this bus. I never seen you on here before. "

Yeonjun turned to look at Soobin, listening in to the conversation. 

"Oh, um yeah." Soobin said quietly, looking down at his shoes. 

"My name is Hee-jin."

"Soobin…"

"Nice to meet you! Where are you heading Soobin?"

"Ah, I'm heading to work…"

"Oh? You work? You seem so young!"

"Oh, well, I work and study."

"Do you go to university? I'm majoring in biology. I really like biology. I think my love for biology began, well, like when I was 5!" 

Soobin nodded along while Yeonjun blasted his music a bit higher. This was going to be a long ride.

-

As soon as they got to their bus stop the boys rushed off the bus. 

"What the hell was that about?" Yeonjun asked speed walking towards the BigHit building. "Someone coming up and just talking to us? I never experienced that in Seoul."

Soobin nodded, "She seemed nice but it was kinda scary."

"Right, some girl comes up to you, you don't even know what she's… you don't know what she's up to. Like, the whole time, she was staring at you since we got on. She could be a sasaeng and have a knife. We might have needed to take her out!" 

"Or...maybe she was just being friendly." Soobin suggested while Yeonjun shook his head.

"It's weird, I'm telling you."

"Maybe you're just angry I didn't let you play your mumble rap." Soobin said, walking ahead.

Yeonjun stopped for second before running up to him. "No I'm not!!!"

-

Yeonjun finally stepped off the bus. He had to stay later for extra rehearsals and to help Kai with choreography. It was weird not going home with the maknae afterwards. When he got to the villa he heard a loud crash from inside. He quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside, only to find Soobin standing by the T.V with a bunch of broken glass around him. 

"What? The? Fuck? Soobin?" He slowly muttered as he stepped towards the boy, who was currently picking up the shattered T.V.

"Um, I tried to set up the living room…"

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Emphasis on tried. Last time we tried to mount the T.V at the dorm Taehyun did it for us…"

A moment of silence passed before Yeonjun noticed that Soobin was bleeding from his hands and had glass on his feet.

-

"Yes, okay, thank you." Yeonjun said before he hung up. The older turned to the younger before repeating what management had told him. 

"They said to make sure it heals first and then you can start coming to rehearsals again." 

"But-"

"Manager's orders."

"So like, a personal day?" 

"Yeah. Also, I'll clean up the living room. Just get rest." Yeonjun stood up, covering Soobin up with a blanket before heading out of the room and turning off the lights. 

Soobin laid in the silence, before he started hearing that chirping noise. Every minute or so it rung around the room.

"Shut up." He murmured, using his pillow as a plugs to avoid the noise. At this point, he preferred Kai's obnoxious laughing and gasps to this.

-

Day 8. Yeonjun marked it off the calendar. 6 more days to go before they win this bet with Taehyun. At this point it was more about their pride and dignity than enjoying living alone. He walked towards the dining table, in which Soobin had placed food on.

"Oh that Hee-jin. She really likes to talk about turtles. Yes. I already know the shells of the turtles are like a skeleton and that many species of turtles are endangered." Soobin said, his voice laced with annoyance. He picked up his plate and brought it to the table. "She mentioned it twice today. All ride long. It's annoying. It's only not annoying when Kai talks about sea animals. He doesn't rant about the same thing over and over."

Yeonjun sat down. "I still think she's a sasaeng. I'm sure I saw her walk in the same direction we did until we got to the building. I'm telling you, she's creepy."

"She's an annoying...person." Soobin refrained himself, angrily chewing on his food.

Yeonjun looked at his food. "Seriously. We got enough money to get at least two gucci watches, yet apparently we don't have enough money for a recipe book or takeout. Kimchi fried rice? Again?"

"You don't know how hard it is to have to cook with a bandaged hand, okay?" 

Yeonjun starts to laugh at Soobin's annoyance. "And who's fault is that?"

"Seriously? We are playing this game now?"

"You are the one who couldn't put up the T.V."

"Okay yeah, maybe if you would have helped me."

"You could have contacted Taehyun."

"You know what, screw this." Soobin said, standing up and walking to his room before shutting the door.

"Okay fine! Walk away in the middle of a conversation!" Yeonjun yelled. A moment passed before he regretted his words. He went over and knocked on Soobin's door. " Binnie?"

No answer. Great. Usually Beomgyu and Kai would handle this. But they weren't here now.

-

Yeonjun started hearing thudding when he woke up. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. "Goddamn it. What is that?"

Outside in the living room, Soobin walked around swatting the ceiling and looking around with his phone light. "Where are you???!!!"

Yeonjun stepped outside his room only to be almost hit by Soobin. "What…?"

"Ah where is it!" Soobin groaned.

"The hell are you doing?" Yeonjun said. 

"Do you hear it too???" 

"I heard the bashing."

"Yeah, yeah, the chirping. I'm pretty sure it's a cricket."

"You know what, I'm going to say something, and it might not be popular, but…"

Soobin listened to Yeonjun intensely. "I hate this place. I want to go back to the dorm."

"Me too. I'm going nuts. I miss the noise. I thought it would be nicer to be alone but it's driving me insane. I can't do it anymore. I also kinda miss Beomgyu and Taehyun and Huening…"

"All right, all right, calm down." Yeonjun said. "I think I have an idea. Let's invite them over. We can clean up the place, serve them a nice dinner. We can show them how well we are doing and I'll try to get us out of this bet."

Soobin nods, "In retrospect, it was completely ridiculous. Plus, how will they convince a BTS member to come to the dorm for a whole week just to sleep there?" 

"Right, exactly!" Yeonjun chuckled.

-

Soobin and Yeonjun were setting the table when they got a text from Taehyun letting them know they arrived. 

"I got it." Yeonjun said while going over to open the door. Taehyun, Beomgyu, Kai and Namjoon stood behind it, all with serious expressions. Soobin soon joined Yeonjun.

Taehyun looked at both of them, "Hyungs, Namjoon. Namjoon, Soobin and Yeonjun. "

Yeonjun and Soobin slowly turned to look at each other. How were they going to fit in a bunk bed with Namjoon hyung.

-

All six of the males sat together in the living room.

"So uh, what's with the hats?" Soobin asked, looking at the creeper hats Kai and Taehyun wore on their heads. Both of the boys laughed.

"I, uh, you wouldn't get it." Taehyun said.

Huening Kai nodded, "Yeah, you kinda had to be there, hyung."

"Hey, how about that food, huh?" Yeonjun asked changing the subject after seeing Soobin's hurt expression." Soobin calls it: Soobin's famous kimchi fried rice. And it is famous. In my stomach." Yeonjun let out a loud laugh.

"Is it?" Taehyun questioned. "I mean, we've known each other for a while and I never heard of it." 

Everyone when quiet for a second. Awkward.

"Hey guys, we are having so much fun in our new place." Yeonjun said," I can't believe we ever lived anywhere else. But, I was just curious, if we were to lose this bet, what would the logistics be? Like, with Namjoon hyung and sleeping and that."

Kai snorted as he made eye contact with Taehyun. "Well, I'll tell you what Taehyun said he'll do."

Taehyun interrupted him, "No let me. If you guys are cracking you can forfeit now, and I'll buy an air mattress for the three of you to sleep in."

Beomgyu perked up at this, "What? No they're not gonna, this place is awesome!" 

Taehyun looked at Beomgyu, "Do you want to join in?"

Namjoon and Kai started laughing. 

"No no no, don't muddy this with side action." Soobin said, pouting his lips. "Beomgyu don't do it."

Namjoon nodded, "Yeah don't."

"I'll take the side action." Beomgyu replied. "Tell you what, how about, if they win, I'll take half the room to myself and you guys move into the living room."

"You mean our closet!?" Kai said, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Oh lord. Please don't. I only agreed to this because PD Nim told me to. Don't add more, please."

Taehyun looked at Beomgyu in the eyes. "Fine, and if they lose, the three of you have to sleep in the air mattress in the living room with hyung for a week." 

Kai banged his head on the table as Beomgyu spoke the four letter word.

"Excuse me. I have to go to the toilet." Soobin said. "Like I really need to go." 

Everyone nodded while waiting for Soobin to stand up. Soobin looked at Yeonjun as he stood, tapping his shoulder as he walked towards the bathroom. 

"I'm going to make a call." Namjoon said, standing up and walking outside the apartment for a second. "I did not agree to this."

Only the four TXT members remained.

"Okay, well, clearly Soobin wants to speak to me in secret. " Yeonjun pressed his lips together, "So excuse me."

-

Soobin stood inside the bathroom, pulling Yeonjun in and shutting the door. "Okay cool you got my signal."

"Yeah I got your signal!" Yeonjun whisper shouted. "You made it obvious!"

"We aren't going to make it. " Soobin freaked out. "We won't make it." 

"No we will." Yeonjun assured him. "We'll figure it out. It's-"

"No, no, there's no way we're gonna make it. And also, Jun, what's with the hats? What's with those hats?! Yeonjun I got to know! Kai has never included me out of a secret or jokes before! Never! I always get it. So what's up with those hats? Have I really missed that much?" 

"They told me the story and it didn't make sense!"

"I can't even get it out of them." Soobin clutched his face with his hands. "Also, I don't want to sound biased but, can we just discuss the fact that it's Namjoon hyung?" 

"Yeah mhm." 

"I was kinda hoping it would be Jin hyung, or Jimin hyung since he is smaller. Even Yoongi hyung. Not Namjoon hyung. That's like a whole other thing. He is such a strong leader and I admire him and now he knows about the stupid bet and we have to sleep with him for a whole week. That's like two things, double the embarrassment."

"That's two things." Yeonjun nodded while sitting on the sink." Well you know what, let's...maybe we just, we just take the air mattress! I mean that's a big bed."

Soobin let out a sigh, "You want to share a bed with two men who are around 6 feet tall?" 

"No. But it's not like we have a choice." Yeonjun stated. "Okay that sounded rude. Yes I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with you but I wouldn't choose to. That didn't make it better, okay I-"

Soobin interrupted him, "Yeah just stop."

"Look! I'm just saying, it's a bigger bed, and we could probably work it out." 

Soobin nodded, "Okay, yes, I can picture it, big bed. Big bed. Me on the side, you right here, in the middle, then Namjoon hyung."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Yeonjun stopped him. " Why am I in the middle? Namjoon hyung should be in the middle." 

Soobin frowned, "Okay, so, what about this, you and I on the bed side by side. Hyung, he is just down at the bottom, sideways, like a dog." 

"...Are you calling Namjoon a bitch?" Yeonjun asked.

"What?! No. That's not what I meant."

" He has worked really hard for you to just call him something vulgar like that."

" That's not what I meant and you know it literally-"

Suddenly the door opened and Beomgyu came into the crowded bathroom. "What is happening? Oh my god. You guys are cracking, aren't you?"

"Nah, it's- it's like...fine."

"Yeah it's good." Soobin smiled.

"Seriously?"

"It's soul crushing, Gyu!" Yeonjun whined.

Soobin nodded. "We can't make this place into a home. We aren't prepared for this. We aren't."

Beomgyu stayed quiet for a second before speaking up, " Well, why did you let me take the side action!?"

Yeonjun yelled in frustration. "I told you not to take the side action! You bitch!" 

"Language!" Soobin said covering Yeonjun's month. "We told you not to!"

"Why didn't you yell it so I could hear it then?!" 

"I'm tired of yelling!" Soobin exclaimed. "Now we have to figure out where Beomgyu will go in the bed."

Yeonjun let out a sigh, removing Soobin's hand from his mouth. "Right, Beomgyu goes in the bed too. Why do we all have to be so tall?" 

Beomgyu let out a puff before he looked at both of them in the eye. "I'll tell you exactly where Beomgyu goes, okay? Beomgyu goes right in the middle of his new room, in a bed that isn't the top bunk, all by himself."

A moment of silence passed before Beomgyu spoke up again. "How are we even having this conversation?!"

"We are talking." Yeonjun said laughing.

Beomgyu let out an exasperated sigh. "Hyungs, all you have to do is exist. For 3 more days. Then you win. Please."

Soobin and Yeonjun looked at each other, a tired expression in their eyes.

-

Day 3. Soobin looked at the mark calendar as he exited his room.

"Good morning, you're up early." Yeonjun said as he sat on the couch, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Yeah…" Soobin said half asleep. "I'm up early, I couldn't sleep."

"So, I was thinking about what Beomgyu said." Yeonjun started, "And he was right. All we have to do is exist here for a few days and we win this bet!" 

"3 more days…" Soobin frowned. "It's our free days these 3 days. You want to be here?"

"Look." Yeonjun said, lifting up a paper he held in his hand. "I made a list."

Soobin took the list from Yeonjun's hand and read out loud," Yeonbin's Honey Do List?"

"Yep! It's a list of chores for us to do to give us purpose. That way we won't feel so cooped up and lonely."

Soobin looked at Yeonjun," How is a list of chores going to make us feel less lonely?"

"Well, because we used to be busy with helping the younger ones all the time. So that way we feel busy again…"

"Why is the first thing on the list: name the fish? That's so stupid, we don't have a fish."

Yeonjun looked behind Soobin, staring at the small table against the wall. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, positive. I don't have a fish. I mean, I had a goldfish when I was 5 years old. But it's gone."

Yeonjun looked at the fish bowl where the fish swam again. "Are you sure?"

"We don't have a fish. What do you mean, am I sure?" Soobin pouted. "Of course I'm sure."

Yeonjun aggressively nodded towards the bowl. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"What are you doing? Why…" Soobin trailed off as Yeonjun continued to look behind him." Why are you...are you okay?"

Yeonjun let out a frustrated sigh and turned Soobin around," Look."

"Oh!" Soobin smiled, jumping excitedly, "You got us a fish?!"

"Yeah!" 

Soobin crouched down to look at the fish. "Oh, my god, it's so cute!!! I mean, it isn't our members…"

Yeonjun squished Soobin's cheeks, "Yeah, it's a lot better than our members, trust me."

"Oh! Look at it swim! Yeonjun! Yeonjun!" Soobin trailed off. "I'm going to name it Yeonjun!"

"What?"

"You're Yeonjun, this is Yeonjun Jr."

"Um, weird. But sure yeah." Yeonjun smiled, "That's fine."

Soobin stood up and looked for a pencil to cross the first chore off the list. "You know what, Beomgyu was right. What's a-a, a couple days between two best friends, right? It's whatever we make it!"

Yeonjun nodded, "We can make these next few days the best time of our lives! You with me?"?

"I'm with you!" Soobin said while crossing off the first item from the long list. "I'm going to raise this fish like it was our own son. "

"Okay." Yeonjun laughed, "Weird. Don't say that." 

-

Soobin looked out the window in the living room as he waited for Yeonjun to come back. He had finished the list of chores, including cleaning, sweeping and mopping the house (he did it twice). It had become a daily thing.

Yeonjun had said he was going to the store to buy groceries 5 hours ago, and he still hadn't come back. 

Soobin got a text and his phone beeped. He gasped and he checked it.

-

Yeonjun came home and unlocked the door. He was carrying a bag containing fruits and milk. As he stepped inside, he noticed Soobin sitting at the table with their dinner already served.

"Hey, hyung." Soobin said, gesturing to the table for him to sit. Yeonjun put the bags in the kitchen counters and went over to him. "Sit."

"You made maeun-tang?" Yeonjun was surprised.

Soobin nodded,"I thought we should switch it up a bit."

"Finally, no more kimchi."

"So...anything exciting happen at the grocery store?" Soobin said staring directly at Yeonjun. The older shook his head. "Oh, really? You took a lot of time there. You said you went to the one here right? The one we went to last time?"

Yeonjun gulped as Soobin continued, "Because, I actually went over there to look for you. And guess what? You weren't even-"

"Can we not talk about that and just eat?" Yeonjun interrupted.

"Sure. Maybe we should talk about my day."

Yeonjun messed with his food. "How was your day?"

"Not great." Soobin said and looked at the fishbowl. "The fish died. But somehow I pulled it together. I cooked for you. And I cleaned for you. In fact, Yeonjun, I been doing everything for you. That's my duty as the leader, right?"

"What are you talking about? Soobin?" Yeonjun said before he started eating.

"IM TALKING ABOUT EVERYTHING I DO, I DO FOR YOU! AND EVERYTHING YOU DO, YOU DO FOR YOURSELF!" Soobin raised his voice before turning on his phone and showing it to Yeonjun. 

"Sleeping in the BTS dorm." Soobin said, showing a picture Park Jimin took of Yeonjun sleeping on their couch. Soobin swiped to reveal compilation of pictures of Yeonjun eating with Huening Kai and Taehyun at restaurants. "Going out to eat dinner when you go to the "store". Seriously??"

"Are you spying on me?"

"Oh, don't you turn this around on me. You didn't even notice that the fish was gone."

"Is this what this is about? The fish dying?"

"And you know what we are having today?"

"What? Something other than goddamn kimchi?"

"Oh, of course Yeonjun would prefer Yeonjun."

Yeonjun stopped chewing, "That doesn't make sense."

"It's Yeonjun Jr. You're eating the fish." Soobin said staring directly at his hyung, laughing.

Yeonjun spit out his food. "Dude what the fuck?! What's wrong with you?!

"I'M JOKING THE FISH IS STILL ALIVE. I GOT THEM A NEW TANK AND IT'S IN MY ROOM." 

"What??"

"I JUST WANTED TO MESS WITH YOU. "

"WHY?"

"Because you just left me here!" Soobin spoke, his voice laced with anger. "You didn't even blink twice when I told you that Yeonjun Jr. was dead!"

Yeonjun stood up. "That's it. I can't live with you in this fucking place anymore. I'm out of here."

Soobin stood up as well," Oh yeah? Where are you going to go? Back to the BTS dorm?"

"Maybe? Yeah?" Yeonjun said, walking towards the door.

"Without any of your belongings?" 

Yeonjun looked back," I have been taking my belongings over there since last week!"

"Oh really? Then-" Soobin was cut off by a knock on the door.

Yeonjun went to open it. "That must be the fucking sasaeng that keeps following you around."

"She isn't a sasaeng!"

The smoke alarm chirped. 

Soobin looked at Yeonjun. "The noise! How are you not hearing it?"

There was more knocking as Yeonjun spoke, "Newsflash asshole. I been hearing it the entire goddamn time!"

"Then why wouldn't you say something?!"

"Because I-" Yeonjun stopped as he opened the door to reveal the remaining members of TXT.

"Congrats!" They all yelled. "You did it!"

Taehyun smiled, "I guess I underestimated you, hyungs!"

"We did what?" Yeonjun said, confused.

"There's less than a minute till you guys win the bet! Look!" Beomgyu said showing them the timer on his phone. "It's almost there!"

"What? We-we almost won the bet?" Soobin said smiling, "Oh my god Yeonjun, we almost did it! We almost won the bet."

Yeonjun turned to Soobin as he continued, "We are going to win the bet! Dude!"

Taehyun handed Yeonjun a check. "Here it is, paid in full. One year's worth of rent."

Yeonjun and Soobin looked at each other and smiled," Free rent for a year!! Free rent for a… wait."

Yeonjun turned to Taehyun, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Free rent for where?"

Taehyun smiled. "For right here."

"Ten more seconds! Ten, nine, eight…" Kai said counting down.

Yeonjun and Soobin panicked. Oh lord.

-

"Hey, can you stop kicking?" Namjoon complained as he laid across the bottom of the bed. 

"Sorry, my bad." Soobin said,curling himself up.

They all laid in silence for a second before Beomgyu's talking started, "Yeonjun hyung~"

"Is he always like this?"

"Yeah…"

"I hate this family." 

-

(Cue end credits)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, im a horrible writer, if you got to the end im sorry you had to read this.


End file.
